


Mini Vacation (Jensen x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen x Reader - Freeform, Jensen/Reader - Freeform, Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasms, RPF, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You and Jensen get some much needed alone time.





	Mini Vacation (Jensen x Reader)

 

Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was that sparkle in Jensen’s _fan fiction green_  eyes. You didn’t know, and you didn’t care. But what you  _did_  know is that you needed him,  _right now_.

The two of you had taken the night off from life and booked a hotel room- because why the hell not? And you were making damn good use of it. Jensen had you pinned down as he laid over you, slowly undoing the buttons on your shirt with one hand as he kissed you softly. Which by all means was hot and romantic and everything you would normally want…but you were feeling a bit more needy.

You’d much rather he rip your blouse wide open and fling the tiny buttons all over the room. You’d much rather he pull your legs apart and dip his wide fingers into the places you needed him the most. And you’d much rather he bite down on your neck just a little too hard. So you decided to take the situation into your own hands.

“Mmm, roll over.” you told him as you gently pushed his lips from yours.

You straddled him whenever he did as you asked, and pressed yourself down onto his hardening –still clothed– cock. You slid down, sliding your hands against his arms and lacing your fingers with his up above his head. You took Jensen’s bottom lip into your mouth, dragging your teeth over it until you could feel him become desperate to touch you. Pressing your lips into his, you let his hands go so that he could grip onto your ass just the way he liked.

“ _Fuck_ , I love your ass.” Jensen said as his fingertips traced along the lacy string of your thong before pulling it to the side.

“I know you do baby.” you moaned as his fingers dipped down, feeling your wet folds from behind while his other hand kept you spread wide.

“We should get the rest of our clothes off…” He suggested while you fell apart just a little, his fingers weren’t quite dipped into your entrance but at the same time they were and it was driving you absolutely insane.

“Yeah-” you whined while trying to sit up- “We should.”

Sighing from the loss of Jensen’s touch, you sat all the way up, then moved to stand. You thought it’d be nice of you to give him a little show, so you made your way to the foot of the bed while Jensen worked on unbuttoning his shirt. For a moment, you were caught up in watching him- caught up in watching his skin become more and more exposed with each button that was undone, but then you pulled yourself together.

You turned around so that your back was facing him while you slowly finished unbuttoning your shirt.

“Don’t be like that now.” Jensen said as the rest of his clothes came off. You allowed your shirt to fall down to the floor before you reached back up to unhook your bra.

“Be like what?” You teased.

You tossed your bra across the room and not long after you felt Jensen come up behind you. He wrapped his arms around you from behind as his hard cock pressed into your lower back. His calloused hands smoothed over your front, feeling you until they reached your breasts. You rested your head back against his firm chest as he gently teased your nipples.

“Thought I was supposed to get  _all_ of my clothes off?” you questioned, referring to your thong which was still in the way.

“ _Mmm.._ ” he moaned while one of his large hands moved from one of your breasts and slid down your torso and into your thong to spread your folds with two fingers, causing the lacy fabric to brush against your clit- “you want me to take it off?”

“Well when you do stuff like that..” you moaned, trailing off and nearly going limp in his arms.

“Come’re.” Jensen told you before turning you around in his arms and moving to lay you back on the bed. He crashed his lips into yours, and upon your head making contact with the pillows, he immediately began giving you what you needed.

His lips travelled along your jawline while his hands kept up their work on your breasts. Soon after, Jensen bit down on your neck - just a little too hard, just the way you wanted it, the way you needed it. You took in a sharp breath through your teeth and let out a whimper. Your hands came up to thread through Jensen’s short hair just as his lips began to work their way down your body.

Your back arched slightly while you craved even more of his touch. You took your bottom lip in between your teeth just as Jensen’s tongue landed on your sensitive nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around while his thumb brushed over your other nipple.

“Jensen,” you moaned, “I need you.” You weren’t going to be able to keep this up for much longer. The heat between your legs was growing and you could feel just how wet your thong was becoming. You’d wanted things to be rough, you’d wanted to have things your way, but you knew that Jensen could sense this and was going to keep you on edge for as long as he could.

Responding with a groan, Jensen was quick pepper kisses all down the rest of your body until it was evident that your thong was in his way. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and slid it down your thighs, slowly peeling it back from your mound and replacing the material with his mouth. You weren’t sure where he tossed the material, and you didn’t care. He kissed and licked everywhere except for where you needed him most, of course.

“ _Please baby.._ ” you begged, and his lips connected with your aching pussy hungrily. Jensen’s tongue darted out and licked a stripe up from your entrance to your clit, causing your body to jerk whenever he hit your sensitive bud.

You surprised yourself with how badly you needed to come. You just needed Jensen to do that little thing that he does, the thing where his tongue circles your clit just so before he sucks it into his mouth. And that’s just what he did. His scruff brushed against your entrance and occasionally, your thighs as you panted and as he brought you right to the edge that you so desperately needed. He hummed against your pussy as it clenched around nothing, as you cried out.

“ _God, yes_ -” you whined as you came down, and before Jensen could even move you were pushing him away and sitting up, ignoring the feeling of your blood quickly rushing to your head- “sit up.”

Jensen did as you said and leaned against the headboard. You kneeled next to him and gripped onto his throbbing cock as precum leaked from the tip. You’d been waiting for this part all day. You couldn’t wait to taste him.

His erection twitched in your hand as you leaned down and licked up the bead of precum that began to leak from the tip and tongued at his slit. You ran your thumb along the shaft before stroking him with your entire hand, and you kept up the teasing work with your tongue until you couldn’t hold back any longer.

Jensen was doing good, he wasn’t begging, he wasn’t grabbing your hair and forcing his cock down your throat. Because he knew if he did that, you would only tease him longer. You did however enjoy his short breaths and occasional groans when you acted like you were going to take his length into your mouth.

Your body was positioned in such away that while you knelt next to him, Jensen’s fingers teased along your folds. He dipped a single finger into your entrance, encouraging you to take him into your mouth. The way he curled his finger toward your g-spot encouraged you to moan around him as you began to slowly bob your head.

You hollowed your cheeks as you worked Jensen over, stroking with your hand what wouldn’t fit into your mouth, and making good work of your tongue with each bob of your head. He’d inserted a second finger into your entrance but he stilled as his cock twitched, just before you let him fall from your lips and hand- he couldn’t come quite yet. You wanted to fuck him first. You needed to fuck him first.

He pulled his fingers from you and you kissed your way up his body until your lips crashed into his. You moaned into Jensen’s mouth and your tongue teased at his bottom lip until he let you in. The taste of your sweet arousal on his lips had your pussy aching for him.

You were straddling him and encouraged him to lay down on the bed all the way- not long after you reached between your bodies and moved up slightly so that you could sink down onto him.

Jensen groaned and gripped onto your ass as he filled you, pulling your ass up and down on his length slowly as he let you adjust to his size. You bit your bottom lip into your mouth as you began to move your ass faster, riding Jensen harder.

“ _Mmfuck._ ” you moaned as you felt your tummy tighten, Jensen was so deep inside you that you knew you’d come again soon, but not yet.

You needed to ride Jensen for as long as you could. Fucking him hard was all you’d been thinking about for days, and as you moans grew louder, your hip movements became more erratic as you fucked him.  
  
Jensen’s hands moved up the front of your body to grab onto your breasts which made you whimper and moan even more than you already were. A light sweat had broken out over both of your bodies and a few seconds later you leaned down to kiss him.

You’d slowed down for a few seconds to catch your breath and as you did so, Jensen wrapped his arms around you and flipped you over with ease. Now that he rested between your legs, he could fuck you just as fast and just as hard as he wanted - and he did.

Jensen fucked you into the mattress, groaning and breathing heavily while your moans grew higher pitched - another sign that you were going to come soon. Jensen pushed himself into you even deeper then, bottoming out inside you and causing you to nearly scream as you began to come undone again.

The feeling of your walls fluttering around his cock had his thrusts slowing until he was still inside you, coming.

The sounds that left your lips and Jensen’s were pornographic. The way it felt as you came together was damn near too much. You were just glad that the hotel room was big enough that you probably couldn’t hear what was going on from surrounding rooms.

You both panted as you came down from your highs, kissing each other lovingly until Jensen decided to pull out of you and roll over onto his back, so that he could pull you in to rest against his chest.

“So,” he said, still slightly breathless, “how many more times do you think we’re gonna try that?”

“As many as we can.” you answered, looking up at him. His green eyes still shining as bright as they were before.

* * *


End file.
